The Little Princess
by TabithaHallows
Summary: Minako Zalencia lives her life the best she can, despite the setbacks of her health. Every year when the icy winters reach the shores of her home, shes long gone, to live out the winter in the sunny comfort of Wistal castle in Clarines, as she had done for years. But this year when she and her three attendants return there's a new face at Wistal castle, a face with red hair.
1. Chapter 1

Minako Zalencia stretched her pale arms above her head with a yawn. She felt her right shoulder give a satisfying crack, and the muscles in her back twisting delightfully. Hours upon hours stuck in a carriage made her bones feel stiff.

"If you'r so tired, just sleep." The tall man sitting beside said with a bemused smile, tilting his head as he did, the sun streaming through the carriage window making his choppy light brown hair appear almost golden.

"But I'm not THAT kind of tired, Ryou." Minako grumbled, glancing up at him with a pout, before looking out the window at the dense woods around them.

Ryouta was one of her three attendants and childhood friends. Ryouta was the middle child of the Iyka brothers, at twenty-two years old and as annoyingly tall as most were compared to Minakos lax height.

"How many kinds of tired could they be?" He irked a brow.

"Well, there's tired from staying up late, tired from being exhausted from working all day, tired from being sick, tired from being cramped up in one space for a long time. The list goes on." The small girl explained as this was all of great importance.

"Tired from oversleeping, tired from exposure to intense pain, tired from overeating-" Ryouta nodded, joining in and listing off several different kinds of 'tired' he could think of before a voice, several octaves deeper than his own interjected.

"You'd know plenty about overeating, Ryou!" Kohaku, the eldest Iyka brother had pulled his horse up to the carriage window and giving his younger brother a mocking smirk.

Minako and Kohaku laughed at the annoyed huff Ryouta sent his older brother.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. You guys are just jealous that I can eat as much as I want and not put on any weight." Ryouta said, in attempt to patch his wounded pride.

"Only you would be proud of eating like a pig." Kohaku rebutted and only laughed louder, green eyes twinkling.

"Mina! Do you see what I have to put up with? Do you see how he treats me!" The younger brother turned the girl beside him with a pled. Minako started at him, both brows raised. "What?"

"Eat as much as you want without gaining weight, huh?"

"Oh, right. That's kinda stupid to say to you." Ryouta nodded. "Anyway back to the injustices of being the middle child."

"Here we go again..." Sighed Kohaku.

"Help me out, Mina!"

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying? Forgive me, I wasn't listening." She told him with an innocent expression.

"Thats it! I'm not speaking to either of you ever again!"

"Uh huh, thats nice Ryou." Minako looked past the younger brother to Kohaku. "Haku, can we take a quick break, please?"

"Are you sure? We only have another three hours or so until we reach Clarines."

"Please? I've stuck in here all day! Just ten minutes, pretty please?" Minako pulled her face into a pout, widening her pale blue eye and tilting her head so several strands of her black hair fell over her face.

"Enough with the face, Mina. It makes me feel like I've done something wrong." Kohaku sent her a slightly annoyed look.

"So, can we stop?"

Kohaku sighed, smiled and rode up to the front of the carriage where the youngest Iyka brother sat at the reins, dressed in brown and greens like his elder siblings.

"Shou! Were taking a break."

"But where already so close." The usually stoic brother stated.

"PLEASE SHOU! I'm going crazy in here stuck with Ryou!" Minako stuck her head out the window to shout out to her youngest attendant.

"Understandable." Shou nodded emotionlessly and pulled gently on the reins.

"I HEARD THAT!" Cried Ryouta.

The carriage pulled to a stop beside a small clearing, Shou completely ignoring Ryouta.

"I'm going to take a quick look around. You two stay with the princess." Kohaku dismounted his white and brown horse and moved off into the woods.

Shou climbed down from his seat to pat the horses that had been on the move all day, meanwhile Minako shuffled to the edge of her seat, her left knee bouncing with excitement.

"Calm down Mina!" Ryouta laughed, seeming over the shots his brothers had fired. "Shake your leg any harder and the things gonna come off."

"Just really want to get out of this box!" She bit her lip in anticipation as her right knee also began to bounce.

Shou stopped by the window and glanced in at he and his brother's charge, rolled his eyes and turned his gaze towards the woods as Kohaku stepped out.

"All clear, Mina." Kohaku sent Shou a nod and the younger brother opened the door just as the princess came flying out.

"Catch me!" She cried out as all three brothers moved on reflex, Shou catching her in his arms, being the closet.

"Be careful!" Kohaku scolded her immediately.

"I'm fine! I knew one of you would have caught me." Minako shrugged as Shou lowered her to her feet.

"That's not the point!" Kohaku threw his hands up in frustration.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Minako waved him off and skipped off into the clearing, taking a deep breath. "It feels so good to be out of the carriage."

"You're going to be six feet under if you keep pulling stuff like that." Kohaku said as he moved to help Shou with the feed bags for the horses.

"See what I just said?" Minako looked over at Ryouta. "Dramatic!"

"Just make sure you stay in the clearing, Mina!" Ryouta gave a laugh and moved back over the carriage to pull out food for themselves.

"I will." Minako took in another deep breath. She could feel the cool, clean air filling her lungs. She spun on the spot and did several cartwheels, enjoying the freedom of being in the outdoors and not bothering to think about the complications of cartwheels in a dress.

These three brothers had been more then her attendants for years. They were family. Kohaku had been with her longest, ever since she was four and Minako could hardly remember a time before Kohaku was at her side. He was only sixteen and she was a skinny little brat. Well, almost would still call her such even these eleven years later. Each brother after Kohaku had also become her attendants at the age of sixteen, Shou only being in service for the last three years, having recently turned nineteen. These boys were the most important people in her life, just as she was theirs.

Minako fell down on to her back with content sigh.

"Your going to get grass stains all over your dress." Kohaku stood over her, casting a shadow larger then her whole body.

"Thats nice." She smiled up at him.

"Get up and eat something." He sighed, reaching a hand down to her.

She couldn't help but laugh little and take his hand. He pulled to her feet with ease and began looking her over for cuts and burises, once he was satisfyed he nudged her over to where Ryouta layed out a simple meal on a blanket. Minako sat down beside him, eagerly waiting for food. Ryouta passed her a sandwich and she barley finished the word 'thank you' before said sandwich was lodged in her teeth. Ryouta barked a laugh.

"What was that about me eating like a pig?"

Minakos come back was muffled by the food in her mouth.

"Hes right, Mina." Shou said softly, sitting down across from them. "Slow down."

Minako shot then annoyed looks but proceeded to chew her food more carefully.

"In a few hours we'll be at Wisteria castle." Kohaku came to sit with them also. "Excited?"

Minako nodded enthusastically and swollowed loudly.

"I can't wait to see Zen, Izana and Kiki and Mitsuhide and everybody. Its going to be great! I've heard rumors all the way here about a girl with hair as bright red as an apple and that she works in Wistal castle. I hope its true, it sounds amazing."

"Sounds fake." Ryouta added.

"Don't be such a pessimest, Ryou. Oh, do you remember last year when Mitsuhide ate that werid purple fruit on a dare? And it was this werid creation that had somehow escaped from the Herbalist wing and he turned yellow and passed? That was hilairous!" She laughed.

"Oh, I remember." Ryouta chuckled. "Mitsuhides such a sucker."

"You think hes confessed to Kiki yet?" Kohaku asked with a wide grin.

"You mean, has Kiki confessed to him yet." Shou corrected.

"I can't believe you still think shes gonna confess before him, Shou." Ryouta shook his head.

"It'll happen." Shou said calmly, biting into a pear.

"Well, my moneys still on Mitsuhide. I mean, he'll probably faint from embrassment afterwards, but he'll do it all the same." Kohaku shrugged.

"I think it'll be Kiki." Minako added suddenly.

"Seriously?" Ryouta nearly choked on his food in shock, Shou slapping him firmly on the back.

"Why do you think that?" The eldest brother raised a brow.

"Womens intution." Minako shrugged.

Ryouta coughed again. Minako gave him a sour look, before slapping him on the back.

"Ow!"

"Choke quitely would you!" Minako stuck out her tounge at him, which Ryouta returned

"Hurry up and eat the both of you! Were back on the road in ten." Kohaku grabbed a sandwich and stood, making his way back over to carriage. "Ryous at the reins."

"See what you did!" Minako slapped Ryouta on the arm. "Now hes mad at me."

"Oh, please." Ryouta snorted.

"This is your fault."

"Is not!"

"So, your blaming me!"

"Nine mintues!" Kohaku snapped at them from the carriage and the two threw seething glares at one another in silence.

Shou stilfed a laugh, glow of amusement in his hazel eyes hidden by the shadow of his hair. He patted the blanket next to him, Minako shuffling over to his side and finishing off her sandwich with a pout.

 _ **-The Little Princess-**_

Several hours later found Minako back in the carriage. She layed sprawled out across the seat, her head in Kohakus lap, fiddling with the end of his long dark plait. She was bored. Not a rare thing during her seven day trip through the country.

"Haku, how much longer?" She whined softly.

He smiled down at her and nodded out the window.

"Anything look familar?" He asked.

Minako sat up, immediately looking out the window and being met with the large stone archway that opened into the capital of Clarines. She lit up instantly and watch the people going about there everyday lives. Living, loving and dying. So many people. It reminded her of the seaside market back home on Dellamine Island.

"Remind you of home?"

"It's almost like the seaside market." She nodded happily. "All the stalls and people. The only difference is the lack of seagulls and salt in the air."

"Not to mention the fact that this time of year all the Corona Islands are covered in four inches of snow." Kohaku chuckled.

"Yeah, that too." Then Minakos pale blue eyes lit up in a most concerning way. "Do you think I could yell loud enough that Izana and Zen could hear me?"

"Please don't." Kohaku paled slightly.

"Party pooper." Stuck out her tongue and turn her attention back to the world outside the confinement of her carriage. "You don't think they'll get bored of me do you?"

"You ask the same thing every time we come back here. And I always tell you the same thing." Kohakus green gaze softened, as she refused to look his way.

"Tell me again? Please?" Her voice suddenly seemed far too small for her loud and cheerful personality.

"They adore you, Minako. Every single person in that castle does. Prince Izana and Prince Zen are no different. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know. I'm sorry I always ask." She nodded.

"Look at me," Kohaku said firmly and she slowly turned her gaze to him. "Smile, little princess."

Minako felt her lips pull back into that beaming smile at the words she'd heard many times in the last eleven years. She swore it didn't matter how many times she heard those words, they would always make her feel light. Like big problems were nothing but dust in the wind.

"So, do you think that maybe the girl with red hair is real? I know Ryou thinks its a lie, but why couldn't it be true?" Minako asked.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Kohaku shrugged indifferently. "Just don't get your hopes up too high on the words of rumors."

"But don't you think it would be pretty?"

"Sure. But I've always preferred brunettes myself."

"You're a brunette." Minako fixed him with a deadpan stare.

"I know what I am." He sent her wolfish grin.

"Yeah, a total moron."

"Ouch." Kohaku slapped a hand over his heart.

"You'll live." She laughed and returned her gaze to the familiar sight.

 _ **-The Little Princess-**_

The two princes of Clarines stood side by side, flanked by attendants, servants, and guards, all awaiting the return of there friend from the north.

"Excuse me your highnesses, an unmarked carriage has just entered the grounds." A guard bow before them.

"Traveling safely as always." Izana smiled thinly.

"Thank you." Zen nodded and the guard moved to stand with the others.

"How much do you wanna bet she hasn't grown an inch." A guard could be heard whispering not quite as quietly as he thought he was.

"Ah, but she's so cute. I don't want her to get any bigger."

"Oh, I know, I could just put her in my pocket."

Izana turned his gaze in the general direction of the line of guards and a hush fell over them immediately.

"How like Minako." Izana almost sighed. "Causing such excitement before shes even here."

"Indeed." Zen found himself agreeing.

The two straightened as they saw the carriage come into sight, Ryouta Iyka at the reins, Shou Iyka on horseback. Before the carriage had even come to a stop, the door was thrown open and a flurry of thin, pale limbs, dark hair and white and green fabric dove directly into Izanas ready and wonderfully familiar arms.

"Mina, I swear..." Kohaku gave a low growl, only to be ignored.

"Big brother Izana, I missed you!" Minako squealed and buried her face in his chest.

"And I you, Minako." He answered, smiling down at her good-naturedly.

Then just as quickly as she was in Izanas arms, she was out of them, diving into Zens, who laughed at her over zealous behavior.

"Big brother Zen!" She squeezed her arms around him, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck affectionately. "I missed you too."

"Its great to see you again. You look strong." Zen ruffled the top of her head as he had always done.

"Of course I'm strong!" Minako leaped back and pulled up the kimono like sleeve of her dress and attempted to tense what small amount of muscle she had.

"Very impressive." Came a familiar and slightly sarcastic voice.

"Mitsuhide!" Minako then threw her arms around him like she had done with the princes, before turning to blonde woman beside him. "Kiki!"

"Welcome back, princess." Kiki smiled gently and hugged her back.

"Its good to be back!" Minako beamed and turned around to look at the procession of people she had hugged and saw her three attendants bowing before the princes of Clarines.

"Its an honour to be welcomed back once more. You have our thanks, your highness's." Kohaku spoke on behalf of his brothers.

"Its a pleasure to have you all back." Zen smiled in return.

"If you don't mind, your highness's, we will make our way directly to the medical wing as perusal." Ryouta added.

"Of course, you are free to do as you wish." Izana replied.

"Right away?" Minako asked, her smile falling little.

"You know the rules." Kohaku nodded.

"That I do." The small girl sighed, but smile none the less and looked over her friends. "I can't wait to enjoy the company of each and everyone of you."

She bowed her head slightly and then turned to lead the way to the medical wig, where she already knew what was awaiting for her.

"I shall accompany you." Zen smiled and moved to catch up with the fellow royal, Mitsuhide and Kiki following only steps behind.

Minako waved an beamed as she passed the guards and servants, causing giggles and blushing all around. It feels good to be back, Minako thought to herself.

"So, Zen. I heard a rumour and I need some confirmation or I might just die." Minako held out her arm for him to take.

"Oh, well we can't that." Zen took her arm in his. "What rumour might this be?"

"Its about a girl. One with hair as bright as an apple."

Minako felt Zen stiffen beside her for singular moment.

"...Would you like to met her?"

"SHES REAL!?" Minako and Ryouta cried out in unison.

"She works here." Mitsuhide added.

"Your kidding..." Ryouta gave almost a pained groan.

"Her name is Shirayuki." Kiki couldn't help but smirk. "Shes a court herbalist here in the castle."

"That's amazing! I'd love to met her." Minako beamed up at Zen.

"I thought you would." He chuckled at her excitement. "And I think you'll both get along great."

Kiki and Mitsuhide exchanged meaningful glances.

"Is she nice?"

"Very." Minako instantly noticed the warmth in his voice, even with only one word being spoken.

"Is she smart?"

"Yes, shes very intelligent."

"Is she pretty?"

"Shes beautiful." Zen froze as he realised what he'd said exactly.

Meanwhile, Minako looked quite like the cat that'd caught the canary.

"Beautiful, huh?" Minako looked up at him devilishly.

"I-uh-"

Suddenly Mitsuhide was laughing.

"Too late now Zen. Cats out of the bag."

"Shut up!"

"Come on Zen! I want to meet her." Minako grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the medical wing. "She sounds amazing."

With Minakos surprising firm death grip, they reached the medical wing in half the time.

"Chief Garack!" Minako opened the door she knew lead to the chief herbalists study with glowing smile.

"Ah, if it isn't princess Minako. Welcome back." Garack stood up from behind her desk. "Here for your check up?"

"Yes, but first-"

"Check up first." Kohaku placed a hand on the small girls should before she could take the chance to dash off.

"But I want to met Shirayuki." Minako looked down at her feet with a grumble.

"Thats not a problem." Garack smiled warmly. "But shes working out in the garden with Ryuu at the moment. I can call for her, so you can met her as soon as I'm finished. Sound good, your highness."

"Sounds great!"

Kohaku sent chief Garack a grateful nod. Despite how often he need to remind Minako of her condition and how often she needed to be scolded for being careless and stubborn, he didn't enjoy watching that smile fall from her face.

"Your way to good at that." Ryouta shook his head.

"Its gift alright." Zen added.

Garack lead them to the infirmary, where Minako turned to the closets person to her; Shou, and let him lift her tiny frame seamlessly on to the examination table. Then another person whom Minako knew from the previous nine island winters she'd spent in Wistal castle entered the room.

"Hi, Yutsufusa!"

"Ah, Yutsufusa. Just who I need." Garack turned to him. "Do me favour and go tell Ryuu and Shirayuki that I have a little present for them." Garack winked at Minako as Yutsufusa nodded and left to do as requested. Minako giggled. "Ok, now princess, lets begin. Would you gentlemen please leave. If you wouldn't mind staying, Kiki, I may need your assistance."

"Of course." Zen nodded and lead all but Kiki out.

Minako stuck out her right arm for the chief to inspect closely, then her left. Followed by each leg. Then Garack gently grabbed her face and ran her fingers over her skin and neck. She looked at her eyes and in her mouth an ears and then motioned for Kiki to help her down.

"So, Zen told me Shirayuki is beautiful." Minako said as Kiki lifted her down off he table.

"Well, hes not wrong." Garack barked out a loud laugh. "Turn around, please."

Garack begun to undo the buttons along the back of the dress, revealing pale skin and lightly protruding spine vertebra.

"Zen also said that shes very nice and very smart." Minako added curiously, unabashed at being undressed.

"Its all true. Shirayukis a very hard worker as well. Sometimes were all worried shes going to drop on the stop due to her unwavering dedication." Garack continued her examination.

"Now, I want to met her even more." Minako giggled lightly when the chiefs hand brushed her abdomen.

"And you shall." The chief smiled at her and helped her back into the dress. She scanned along a shelf of books before pulling one out with 'Minako Zalencia' written on the cover. "Just a few questions and if everything seems ship shape your free to go."

"Yay!"

"Ok, how have you been sleeping lately?"

"The same as usual. I fall to sleep anywhere from eight to ten pm, and sleep until around seven or eight. It depends if I do anything really strenuous the day before." Minako reports.

"Good. No nightmares?"

"Nope."

"Even better. Hows your appetite?"

"Again its about the same, I haven't vomited in over a year now. I eat breakfast, lunch and dinner and snacks in between if I get hungry, but the boys watch what I eat so they don't let me pig on anything. I still don't really put much weight on, but my doctor back home said its not to concerning given my height."

"Well, its good to know your attendants have a eye on you. No dizziness, or fainting spells, feeling for fatigue?"

"Nope."

"No trouble breathing? Tightness in your chest?"

"Nope."

"No random bleeding or bruises?"

"Nope."

"You haven't noticed any hearing or sight loss?"

"Nada."

"Good." Garack laughed. "And no pain at all?"

"Oh, yeah heaps. Its unbearable." Minako said with a wide toothy grin, Kiki couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sense of humour completely intact I see." Garack glanced down at the book and then back up to Minako. "Alright, princess. All done."

"Thanks chief." Minako quickly attacked her with a hug before dashing out the door and right into the back of a poor unsuspecting bystander. "I'm so sorry! It was my fault!"

"How many times have I told you be careful!" Kohaku grabbed hold of the back of her dress.

"I said I was sorry..." Minakos voice trailed as she saw who she'd ran into. "Your Shirayuki!"

"Ah, yes? I am." The red haired girl said, her face a painting of confusion. "And your princess Minako?"

"Yes! Thats me. I'm really sorry I ran into you like that. And please, just call me Mina. Also, I know you probably hear it a thousand times a day, but your hair is beautiful!" Minako beamed brightly, despite being held an inch off the floor by her eldest attendant. "I heard it was like an apple but now that I see it for myself, think its more like the Amaryllis flowers."

"Aren't those native to only the Corona Islands?"

"They are. I should know, my families been there for hundreds of years after all." Minako shot Shirayuki a bright smile, shaking herself out of Kohakus grasp. "So, your a herbalist right? Is it fun? Do you like working here?"

Shirayuki gave a smile, equally bright and pleasant.

"I love it."

Minako stepped forward and grasped Shirayukis hands.

"Were going be to the best of friends, just you see." The rays of sun that seemed to follow her everywhere dimmed for but a moment. "If you want to, that is."

"Of course I do." Shirayuki only continued to smile.

"Ryuu!" And then Minako had dashed off again, wrapping her arms around the only other person in the area who was at all close to her height.

"M-Mina. Your back. Ah, welcome back."

Minako stood back and grinned at her ever growing group of friends.

"I'm so glad to be back."


	2. Chapter 2

"But I'm not tired, Haku." Minako whined as she stopped in the hall and turned to Kohaku with a pitiful expression.

"Don't lie to me, just keep moving."

"But there's so much to do!"

"And there's plenty of time to do it." Kohaku continued. "After your nap."

"I'm not baby."

"Could have fooled me." Ryouta snorted.

"Oh, shut up, Ryou." Minako and Kohaku snapped in unison.

Shou covered his mouth, masking the laughs that escaped him at the sight of his older brothers stuttering face. This was nothing but a normal occurrence. Both Ryouta being shot down so swiftly and Minakos reluctance to sleep when there was fun to be had.

Kokaku opened the door that revealed Minakos room, seeing how she'd used it several months a year since she was six, it seemed fitting to call it such. It was awash in light purples and pale yellows, fresh flowers placed around the room, crisp white curtains fluttering slightly in the breeze that was carried in from the balcony. Minako walked over to the large four poster bed and sat down in a huff, reaching down to take off her shoes and handing them to Shou. She leaned back onto the bed, feeling the weariness hit her as it always did once she was comfortable.

"Alright, we'll be next door if you need anything." Kokaku pulled the blanket over her and turned to leave with his brothers into the conjoining room.

"Could you tell me a story first, please?" Minako gazed up at him with pleading eyes and he didn't have it in him to deny such a simple an innocent request.

"Which one?" He sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"My favorite."

"Of course, why did I even ask?"

"Probably because-"

"One more sarcastic comment and I'm throwing you out that window." Minako pouted and grew quiet, waiting for him to begin the story. Kohaku then began to recite the fairy tale from memory, not bothering to mention the fact that Minako knew every word he did. "Ok, so once upon a time there was a princess whose hair was as dark as ebony, skin as white as snow and lips as red as a rose. She was called Snow White. She was kind and caused no harm to anyone but despite that, the Evil Queen wished for her death."

Kohaku couldn't help but smile as Minakos eyelids slid shut. This was also a common occurrence. He pulled the blanket up to her chin and left the room silently through the conjoining door that lead the room he and his brothers shared.

"She down for the count?" Ryouta asked from his bed.

"Like usual."

"You'd think she'd stop fighting it by now." Ryouta shook his head.

"Shes just stubborn." Kohaku moved over to his own bed.

"Yeah, remember when we thought she'd grow out of that?" Ryouta laughed.

"She still has plenty more growing to do." Kohaku layed back on his bed with a satisfied groan.

"You just don't want her to grow up." Ryouta scoffed.

"And you feel any different?" The eldest brother irked a brow, but Ryouta had no sarcastic remark for that particular question.

They all knew there was only one of two futures Minako would find. Once she was of age, which grew mercilessly closer every year, she would be married off at the benefit of her nation and she would have no say in it. Not that she wouldn't agree to anything that aided her people. Just like her four older sisters she would be given a small selection of suitable suitors and begin courting to be married a year later. Or, her health could take a downward spiral, which was not was not a path the brother often allowed there minds to stray down. But it was the reason Minako live each day to the fullest, for it could possibly be her last.

 _ **-The Little Princess-**_

When Minako woke, it was to a familiar sound. The kind of sounds anyone familiar with a bow and arrow could recognise. She pushed back the purple covers and padded quickly across the floor to the balcony. She stepped out, shielding her eyes from the warm afternoon sun. She peered down into the court year below, where a man sat in a tree, much to her surprise. He held a bow in one hand and reached back to his quiver to prepare for his next shot. Minako watched as he pulled back his arm and released, the arrow finding its purchase in an another tree, were many arrows were already lodged.

Minako watched him, impressed with his skill. He was another new face like Shirayuki. Another friend. After several more clean shots Minako hurried back inside the room and over to a wooden case sitting atop a chest of draws. She flicked back the latches, revealing her own bow and quiver. She grabbed one of the two arrows and quickly made her way back to the balcony, preparing her own shot. She pulled back her arm, feeling the muscles tense and then she waited. The man in the tree shot another arrow and Minako let her arrow fly. The arrow made a direct course past the tree and slicing horizontally though the last arrow the man had shot and piercing the ground below. She saw the mans head snap over to her direction and smiled brightly, giving him a friendly wave. He jumped down from the tree in one swift movement and disappeared for moment before a hand reached over the balcony railing.

"My, my. Thats certainly one way to get someones attention." He shot her a smirk, green cat like eyes sharp with interest.

"I think so." Minako matched his expression and he laughed.

"My names Obi, miss. And you must be the island princess everyone is so excited about." He pulled himself up over the stone railing with ease and sat down on it.

"Thats me. My names Mina." Minako offered the had not still grasping the bow.

"Nice to met you." There was laughter in Obis voice as he excepted her hand and shook it. "That was some impressive aim, princess Mina. Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

"My friends taught me. There amazing at all kinds of combat."

"They taught you well."

"So, what do you do?" Minako asked. Obi gave her a questioning look. "What I mean is, your clearly not a guard or part of the regular staff and I've definitely never seen you before, which means you arrived sometime after I left last year like Shirayuki."

"Your right about that." Obi stood straight and bowed with a flourish. "I am the official royal messenger to the Second Prince of Clarines, Prince Zen."

"Oh, you work for big brother Zen? That makes sense. I could never picture big brother Izana employing someone like you." Minako suddenly covered her mouth as she realised what she said. "I mean that in the least insulting way possibly."

"No harm done, princess." He laughed. "Whats with the 'big brother'?"

"Well, there not really my brothers naturally, but I've known them for so long it feels like they are." Minako smiled brightly, and Obi was instantly reminded of another girl with a smile like sunshine.

"So, how'd you met Zen?" Minako asked innocently.

"Oh- ah. Its long story-"

Suddenly Obi was interrupted by the sound of knocking. Minako whipped her head over to the conjoining door as Ryouta stepped inside.

"Your up. Who were you talking to?"

"What do you mean? I was taking to..." Minako turned to were Obi had once stood and had now seemingly vanished. "He was right here."

"Are feeling alright?" Ryouta approached her slowly, the usual causality in his tone gone and replaced with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Ryou, I'm fine. And there really was a man here. His names Obi, he's Zen royal messenger." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Right..."

"I'm serious!"

"Maybe you should sit down. I'll go get the chief." Ryouta looked down at her suspiciously. He lifted a hand to her forehead to check her temperature.

"Ryou!" She slapped his hand away. "I'm not crazy!"

"Ouch!"

"Haku! Shou!" Minako stormed over to the door and threw it open.

"Mina!" Haku and Shou were instantly on there feet, swords pulled half way in preparation.

"Ryou thinks I'm crazy, but he really was there!"

"OK, wait. Whats going on?" Kohaku demanded as he and his youngest brother exchanged glances.

"Mina thinks she there was someone out on the balcony with her, but when I walk in he mysteriously disappeared." Ryouta rolled his eyes dark eyes.

"He didn't disappear! He would have just climbed back down, that's how he got up there in the first place." Minako resisted the urge to stamp her foot.

"OK, OK. So, say there really was a man on the balcony with you." Kohaku sheaved his sword. "What the hell was he doing there in the first place?"

"We were talking. He was down in the court yard and I got his attention by shooting an arrow at his arrow and he climb up the balcony to talk to me." She spoke quickly. "His names Obi, he's Zens messenger."

"...Please tell me your lying." Kohaku face palmed.

"I just said I'm not!"

"You can't just go shooting arrows and inviting people into your room. You know better!" Kohaku reprimanded.

"That's not the point!"

"How is that not the point!"

"The point is, this idiot," Minako pointed accusingly at the middle brother. ",thinks I'm losing my mind!"

Amidst the bickering, Shou moves unnoticed over to the door and sticks his head out just in time to see a maid around the corner.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Oh! Yes, sir? How may I help you?" She spoke politely, blushing at the chance to speak with one of the Iyka brothers, often mentioned in gossip

"I was wondering if there was royal messenger by the name of Obi in the castle."

"Obi? Yes, he's the messenger for the second prince. Would you like me to fetch him for you?" She offered.

"No, thank you." He bowed his head politely.

"Its no problem, sir." The maid titer happily.

Shou turned and reentered the room.

"I don't need to go and see the chief!"

"You should, just in case!" Ryouta snapped.

Shou glanced over at his eldest brother who stood there in silence, a hand over his eyes. He moved to his side and spoke quietly.

"Your kidding?" Kohaku sighed as Shou shook head. "Leave her alone Ryou! Shou checked, this mans a real person and he is prince Zens messenger."

"Wait, really!?"

"I told you!" Minako crossed her arms sourly.

"So, you were right. That doesn't make it OK to just go around inviting guys up to your balcony." Ryouta pushed forwards.

"It wasn't like that." Minako glared up at him.

"He's right." Shou added softly.

"Shou? You too?" Minako shot him a particular pitiful expression.

"This isn't a joke Mina." Kohaku shook his head, eyes hard and serious. "We know you don't mean for anything to happen, but you need to be more careful."

Minako diverted her eyes to the floor, her pale blue eyes attempting to burn through the red carpet.

"I won't do it again."

"Good." Kohaku smiled. "Now, let's go find this messenger so I can yell at him too."

"What? Why?"

"Because he should know better too." Kohaku started towards the door.

"I say we go and find Zen." Ryouta added, following after his brother. "Let him deal with him."

"That's actually not a terrible idea." Shou said, with a hint of surprise.

"Guess how many times a day I wish I was an only child?" Ryouta gave him a icy glare.

"I don't imagine you can count much higher then ten." Shou continued in a almost bored tone, holding the door open for Ryouta and Minako.

"OK, that's just mean." Ryouta pulled a very Minako like pout. "I'm sorry we can't be geniuses."

"You were technically illiterate for over half your life."

"And now your being cruel!" Ryouta turned to Minako.

"Don't point that mug at me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

 _ **-The Little Princess-**_

Kohaku knocked on the door to Zens study and was met with an absent minded;

"Enter."

"Sorry for the interruption, highness." Kohaku nodded respectfully.

"Ah, how can I help you?" He smiled, looking uo from the papers neatly placed in his desk infront of him. Zen then caught on to the Minakos sour face. "Is something the matter Mina?"

"We understand that you employ a man named Obi." Kohaku continued sternly.

"I do." Mitsuhide and Kiki exchanged glances. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes. It appears we've had a lapse in what is acceptable." Kohakus words were clearly directed at Minako.

"Long story short, this Obi guy climbed up onto Minas balcony and they had a friendly little chat." Ryouta crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his hip to the right.

"Yes. Emphasis on the friendly!" Minako added. "We spoke. That's all."

"I see." Zen answered, his face unreadable. He stood up from his desk and pushed open the glass paneled doors behind him. "Obi!"

Several moments later, a hand curled around the stone railing and Obi appeared.

"What's up, master...?" Obis voice trailed off into silence when he saw Minako and her attendants standing in Zens study. He could feel the rage emanating off the three brothers, a rage directed at him. Then of course there was glare his master had pinned him with. It seemed they only one not mad at him was Minako. "Oh, hiya princess."

"Obi..." Zen let out a growl.

"Ah, yes master?" Obi fought to keep the stutter out of his voice.

"Do you make a habit of stalking around princesses balcony's?"

"That? T-that wasn't stalking. Just a friendly little chat."

"That doesn't explain why you ran off." Ryouta stepped forward.

"You are all being ridiculous. I'm the one who got his attention and all he did was give it to me. I won't do it again." Minako pushed Ryouta back light, her voice surprisingly firm. "Now, can we do something else I'm bored?"

"I'll race you too the medical wig!" Obi announced, falling backwards off the balcony.

"Your on!" Minako beamed, and dashed out the door before anyone could stop her.

"Mina!" Kohaku hissed as he and Ryouta took off after her.

Shou stood before the prince and bowed his head in thanks, nodding to Mitsuhide and Kiki as he left the room in silence.

Zen sat back down at his desk with a sigh.

"And it think they haven't even been here a full day." Mitsuhide chuckled.

 _ **-The Little Princess-**_

That night Minako lay in her bed, staring up at the light purple canopy, that glowed almost white in the dim light. She was so happy to be back. She looked forward to these few months all year, and felt as though she'd never get over the excitement of coming back. And too think, if she hadn't been born is sickly and premature she would have likely never even Izana and Zen. She loved then both so deeply, the kind of affection she knew should reserved for her own two biological brothers, but can't force fondness and the two princes had always treated her like family.

She remembered the first year she made the seven day journey, six years old with Kohaku at her side. The trip had taken so much out of her, she'd been bed ridden for three days on arrival. She could vaguely remember her eighteen year old attendant being pushed aside and treated like a child by all but the two princes, who themselves were still but children themselves. Zen had only been nine, Izana only fifteen. That all seemed so along, when she'd first been introduced to not just the world outside the walls of her palace but also the world outside the Corona Islands. Kohaku had stayed by her side for all the three days that she'd been unable to be moved, and once she was better was the only one who was not shocked by her energy and volume. She'd quickly become friends with Zen, the lonely yet kind second. Minako left that is she didn't have Kohaku she would have been just as lonely. Then she'd moved on to the smirking first prince Izana. Despite his busy schedule, learning and training to become a king, Minako had manage to weasel her way into his favor, just as she did with most whom she met.

Those first few months had been a time of exploring, Kohaku always close at her heels. By the end of her stay, when they received word from her family's private doctor that the islands winter had passed and it was safe for her to return, she knew Wistal castle as well as she knew her own.

It had just been her and Kohaku returning to Clarines each winter for the next two years proceeding, until Ryouta had turned sixteen and completed his training. Then another three years later Shou completed them. Minako like to joke that she had the whole Iyka collection.

Now, that she returned to the place that held such fond memories, she was ready to make more.

She pushed back the covers and stood silently. She pulled on her blue coat over her night gown and pulled on her boots, leaving the room as quietly as possible. She paused for a moment waiting to hear the sounds of her attendants foot steps, Kohaku coming throw her back into bed. When she heard nothing she smiled. She moved up the hall, down the memorized path to the familiar door and opened it slowly and silently.

She approached the sleeping figure on the bed, watching it's chest rise and fall for a moment, before whispering.

"Izana." Placed a tentative hand on the mattress. "Izana."

A cheeky grin stretched across her pale features. She slowly kneeled on the bed and ever so careful rolled up beside the sleeping man.

"Psst. Izana." She whispered, into the back of his pajamas.

Izana stirred for a moment and then turned to the small girl who'd snuck into his bed.

"Didn't you already get in trouble for doing something inappropriate today?" He didn't bother opening his eyes.

"Oh please. Your all over dramatic. Obi was the prefect gentlemen." She rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that." He sighed and slowly opened his deep blue eyes. "Do you have reason for sneaking into my bed Minako, or will the Iyka brothers come after me on a simple whim?"

"Awe, come on. We used to cuddle all the time when we were younger." Minako grinned.

"And even then it was rather borderline."

"Don't be so mean, big brother 'zana." She pouted, nuzzling her face into his chest. "I just wanted to ask if you'd come out and look at the stars with me. I'll go get Zen. It can be like when we were younger."

"Adverse to growing up are we?" Izana asked, resting his arm around her shoulders.

"Not so much growing up, more like BEING a grown up, but can't we leave boring emotional metaphors for later?"

The feeling of Izana sighing was heavy against her ear.

"Go an get Zen."

"Thanks!" She squeaked as softly as possible and squirmed off the bed.

Izana resisted the urge to laugh when she almost tripped twice in her frantic excitement to get back to the door. She sent him a wide grin as he sat up in bed and she closed the door.

She hurried off down the hall to wake Zen. She crept though the dark, following her own footsteps from years ago. She heard giggles and the clacking of heels on the polished marble floors and ducked behind a curtain, flattening herself against the cool window pain.

"He was so handsome, he really was!"

"I can't believe he actually spoke to you, your so lucky. He's normally completely silent you know." The voices grew louder as they passed directly in front of her. " Not that it doesn't make him all the cuter. Although Ryouta is my favorite."

"Oh, mines definitely Shou."

"What? Just because he spoke to you?" One of the women giggled. "I know all the guys like little princess Minako the best though."

"I don't blame them, she so pretty and delicate looking. Like a doll."

"She can keep her looks, I want her energy."

The two girls laughed again as there voices dimmed when there turned the next corner and Minako was just about to step out from her hiding place when heavy foot steps passing in front of her made her body stiffen.

"You two!" A new voice growled. It was Lord Haruka, Minako recognized immediately. She decided she'd rather ran into Kohaku and his overprotective nature then Lord Haruka.

"L-Lord Haruka!"

"How dare you make such noise with your frivolous gossip and in the east wing no less. What would happen if you woke the princes with your tripe?"

"Were sorry!"

"It won't happen again!"

"See that it doesn't. If I catch word of more of this deplorable behavior you'll both be out of the job. Now, turn to your quarters immediately."

"Yes, sir." One of the girls squeaked and they hurried off.

"Ridiculous." Minako heard Lord Haruka mutter to himself spitefully, before he two moved on down the hall.

Minako gave a much need sigh and finally stepped out from behind the curtain. She sent the direction Lord Haruka had gone a reprehensive glance and then hurried off to Zens room.

She opened the door slowly and tip toed over to the bed.

"Zen." She whispered. " Zen wake up."

Zen mumbled something in his sleep and Minako leaned down over the bed.

"Zen, Shirayukis with me."

At the mention of Shirayukis name, Zens eyes snapped open, half of his torso off the bed before he noticed Minako smothering giggles beside him.

"Mina..." Zen mutter groggily, rubbing at his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"Come on, get up. Big brother Izana and I are going to look at the stars." She said as she shook his shoulder lightly. "Please."

Recognition flickered through Zens gaze and he gave a breathy chuckle.

"Alright. Wait in the hall for me."

Minako clapped her arms excitedly and skipped over to the door as Zen through off his blanket.

 _ **-The Little Princess-**_

Minako pulled Zen up the spiral stairs, her hand in his. He could practically feel the joy rolling off her and he wish Shirayuki would always be as happy as Minako.

"Slow down Mina." He laughed slightly, as she pulled harder.

She pushed open the wooden door to reveal the open tower room. Izana stood, leaning calmly against the far wall. Minako beamed at the two of them and the brothers exchanged nods of acknowledgement.

She leapt up to the railing, neck crained up towards the sky. Zen took a step forward, while Izana watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Good thing its a clear night, or this would be pointless." She kept her sight trained on the thousands of stars shimmering above then. "Look! Its Scorpio. That's Hakus favorite. Oh, Zen come here."

Minako motioned the older boy over.

"So, where am I looking?" Zen asked.

"Right there!" Minako pointed up towards the sky. "Right beside, Scorpio. Almost looks like an apple, doesn't it?"

Izana made a noise that was somewhere between a cough and a chuckle.

"Are you alright, Lord Brother?" Zen stuck Izana with a blank stare, the sarcasm evident in his voice. "I would hate for you to come down with something."

"No, no." Izana gaze him off with a sly smile. "I'll be just fine."

"We can pick on Zen later. Come over here, Izana." Minako dashed over and grabbed on to his sleeve, pulling him over to the railing. "What's the first one you see?"

"Draco."

"Where?" Izana took a hold of her arm and pointed her finger in the correct direction. "I see it now."

"I see Persus." Added Zen.

"Cancer!" Minako pointed to another section of sky.

"The Big Dipper." Zen jumped in again.

"That's Shous favourite." Minako giggled.

"I see your favourite, Minako." Izana smiled down at her. "Aquarius."

"Where, where!?"

Zen laughed at her excitement as she practically jumped on the spot and Izana pointed her finger in the direction.

"Aquarius! Aquarius!" She sung giddily.

"So, Zen I heard that messenger of yours got into a little trouble." Izana couldn't help himself.

"Seriously? You guys are making a big deal out of nothing!" Minako groaned. "I get it. A fifteen year old princess shouldn't be alone with men in her room, but it was only on the balcony so it totally doesn't count."

"Provided it doesn't happen again, I'm sure Kohakus head will stay attached." Izana continued.

"You mean MY head." Minako pouted. "Now, aren't we here to look at the stars?"

"I found Lynx." Zen sent a warm smile her way.

"I want to find Orion! That's Ryoutas favourite."

Izana could only smile at the childish abandon, despite the small sadness he felt that he would one day she have no choice but to grow up.


	3. Chapter 3

Shou pushed the small glass vile across the table and Minako took it without a word. She removed the stopper and didn't even glance at the brown liquid or bother to make a face at the foul taste. She'd been taking this particular concoction for the last six months and it seemed to be working as she should. It gave her body the nutrients it refused to collect from food as it did with the average person. If she counted, she could remember over dozen different herbal mixtures she'd taken in the last decade, eventually each one loosing its potency. Her families private doctor only hoped she grew strong enough before there was simply no more medication to try.

Now, that she'd taken her vitamins she was allow to indulge in breakfast. Shou took back the vile and pushed the plate of porridge and strawberries towards her.

"Thanks." She barley manage to say before a spoon full of porridge was in her mouth.

Shou cracked a small smile at the sight, which faded when his brother entered the sitting room.

"So, whats on the agenda for today, princess?" Ryouta leaned down behind her, reaching for a strawberry.

Shou flicked the stopper from the vile at his older brother from across the table, striking him right between the eyes.

"Ouch! Damn it Shou..." Ryouta rubbed his forehead and backed off.

"I was thinking hide-and-go-seek." Minako smiled and popped a strawberry into her mouth. "Playing with Obi should be great fun."

"Thats nice." Ryouta said in a rather defeated manner.

"And you can hide anywhere in the castle grounds."

"Last time you did that someone went missing for a whole day."

"Then we'll have everyone hide in pairs this time. Problem solved." Minako took another mouth full.

Kohaku walked in carrying a metal box, and sat down beside Minako at the table. He pulled at a string around his neck and brought forth a sliver key, unlocking the box. Kohaku lifted out the syringe and a small glass bottle of white liquid, he twisted the lid and the top layer came off, he then stuck the needle though the now open pin prick in the second layer, allow him to pull back the plunger and fill the syringe. Minako didn't say a word or halt her eating. She simply stuck out her left arm.

This injection was quite different from the vitamins supplements she drank each morning. This was more along the lines of life and death. When she was born, two months earlier then expected, her mother was told she only had days, if not hours to live. Her mother demanded they do all they could of her baby and against all odds Minako exceeded the doctors expectations. But surviving her childhood had not been a simple affair and to this day she finds herself dependent on an injection to keep up her bodies strength. Three days without the injection and she would slowly start to fade away to nothing.

Kohaku grasped her forearm firmly, to hold it still and aimed the needle at the tell tall marks in the inner joint of her elbow. The thin metal sank into the skin and flesh and Minako didn't cry out or flinch. She didn't feel any pain at all. He pushed on the plunger, she could feel the liquid being pushed into she blood stream, a familiar sensation. She just keep eating.

Kohaku removed the needle, quickly pressing a small square of cotton to the small bead of blood that rose to the surface. He placed down the syringe and begun to expertly wrap a bandage around the joint of her arm. When was done, he packed the things away and allowed Minako to have her arm back.

"So, hide-and-seek?" Asked Ryouta.

"Hide-and-seek." Minako confirmed with nod.

 _ **-The Little Princess-**_

"Greetings everyone! Are we ready to start?" Minako beamed out at the small crowd around her. They'd collected anyone interested and available for little game, off duty guards and servants for the most part. They stood around her now in the court yard, ready for the fun that seemed to follow Minako. The crowd cheered loudly and Minako smiled wider. "The entire castle grounds is the playing field. Anywhere you are unable to access with out opening a door is allowed. And this time around everyone needs to pair up. We don't need another disappearance like last time. Not saying any names like Nagai."

"I feel asleep. I said I was sorry!" A servant cried out in embarrassment, sending a laugh sounding out through the crowd of people.

"Hey, princess!" Obi called out, jumping down from a tree, landing in front of her. "Can I play?"

"Sure! Oh, we should ask Shirayuki and Ryuu as well."

"That'd be a waste of time. Their both waist deep in an assignment for the chief, I don't think hey getting out of it anytime soon either." Obi pretended not the notice the glares he as receiving from Kohaku and Ryouta, instead focusing on Minako.

"Awe. That's to bad." Minako looked downcast for a moment. "More fun for us then!"

"That's one optimistic look out you got there, princess." Obi chuckled.

"I have to be optimistic, with these three suckers following me everywhere." Minako laughed gesturing to her attendants, two of which rolled there eyes. "Now, Obi, how do you feel about being it?"

"Are you sure you want me to be the one searching? You won't last long."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Ryouta frowned.

"Maybe." Obi crossed his arms over his chest.

"This good be either really great or really bad..." Came the mutterings of a guard.

"Its settled! Everyone Obis it!" Minako turned to the man in question. "Start counting to one hundred in five...four...three..."

The participants slowly began backing away, ready to make a run for the best hiding spots.

"...two...one!"

Everyone scattered like mice, Minako jumped on to Ryoutas back and they made a bee line for the forest area, Shou and Kohaku in tow.

And Obi began to count.

"One...two...three..."

"...twenty-seven...twenty-eight...twenty nine..."

"...fifty-four...fifty-five...fifty-six..."

"...eighty-nine...ninety...ninety-one..."

"...one hundred." A smirk far to wicked for anyone playing a simple children game washed over Obis features. "Ready or not, here I come."

Screams were spreading across the castle grounds as Obi stalked the other players as if they were his pray, coming up from behind them and scaring the living day lights out of them. Twenty minutes later, he had found the thirteen others Minako had gathered, but had found no sign of the girl herself or the Iyka brothers. Obi had searched every inch if the forest looking for the others. They'd likely ran in that direction because they knew he was looking.

Obi returned to the court yard where the others had regrouped.

"You guys haven't seen the Princess Squad have you?"

Several of the members shot Obi sour looks.

"I didn't see them." A blonde maid spoke up.

"You were hiding in the archery range, right?"

"Yes, I was and I didn't see them."

"I was in the stables," Another girl spoke up. "They weren't there either."

Obi stopped for a minute and thought to himself. Minako was hiding with who were rumored to be some of the strongest and most intelligent combatants alive. But of course Obi had never seen any of this himself. Nothing but rumors and stories of battle told in bars.

The eldest, Kohaku was know as 'The Kohaku Hurricane', a sword play, archery and hand to hand combat prodigy with a nonexistent list of defeats, said to have so much raw strength combat feels like fighting against a hurricane. 'Ryouta The Rattlesnake', and middle brother. Rumored to have the exceptional speed and sense of smell of a rattlesnake, as well as the sensory ability to sense another person from there own body heat. Supposedly he uses the venom of a rattlesnake to kill his enemy's, but Obi found this highly doubtful. Then there's the youngest, 'Slit-Throat Shou', a killer from the shadows, whispers tell of a crystal hilted dagger used for the final slice, besides this he's mostly bathed in mystery. Likely because he's still so young, Obi thought. If the Iyka brothers were anything like the drunken stories he'd been told and they were utilizing there often inhuman skills in this little game of hide-and-seek...he may have a problem.

"I know the four of them normally stick together, but maybe they split into pairs?" Nagai, the man Minako had called out earlier speculated. "Princess Minako did say that we should go in pairs."

Obi thought on this for moment. It was entirely possible.

"In that case," Begun a guard. "Then the princess is most likely with Kohaku."

"Your probably right." Nagai agreed.

"Maybe they cheated? Went and hid inside a room?" The same blonde maid from before suggested.

"No, thats not like her."

"Princess Minako would never cheat. Don't know about that Ryouta though..."

Soon the thirteen participants were talking over one another, swapping theorys and possibilities.

She's probably somewhere close, Obi thought, watching her handy work in unfold.

"We should help Obi look!"

"Yeah!"

"There's fourteen of us including Obi, so two teams of seven?"

"It'll take us far to long to cover ground with only two teams! I have to go back on duty in fifteen minutes!"

"Four groups of three and one of group of two?'

"Three groups of four and one of two?"

"Seven pairs would cover the most ground."

"Listen up, everyone!" Obi finally spoke up. "Were going to spilt into seven pairs. Two pairs to the North, two to the East, two to the West. Nagai, you and me will head South to the forest and retrace every step. If you catch sight of the princess or one of her attendents, then send one of you South and I'll do the rest. We all in agreement?"

Shouts of confirmation rang out and the group dispersed into opposite directions.

"Obi, sir?" Nagai watched the other hurry off. "As much as I appreciate being included, one of the guards would been a much better choice if you think the princess and her attendants are in the forest."

"Don't sell yourself short. You've clearly got experience with her, where as I only just met her yesterday." Obi explained, as he turned and started South. "I need to understand how she works to catch her and the princess brigade. How long have you known her?"

"Uh, four years now?" Nagai ran to catch up with Obis pace.

"Great. Now, where, based on her personality, where do you think she's hiding?"

"Um, well, I agreed with what Nanami said; She not a cheater. But..."

"But?"

"She'll probably find away to work around the rules. She made then after all." Nagai explained.

"That does seem like her." Obi agreed. "And the Iyka brothers? They'll just follow her around and do whatever she says, right?"

"Well, of course, that's their jobs, but they tend to get into most of princess Minakos little pranks, themselves. Their usually pretty harmless, not that I'd ever fight them." Nagai managed a small laugh.

"So, there pretty tough?" Obi asked causally.

"Really tough. Last year I saw Shou sparring with prince Zen and they were perfectly matched!"

Now, Obi had an idea of how this might go down, he had good reason to feel nervous. A year was a long time to improve and if the youngest brother was assumedly the weakest of the three then the possibility of the elder two siblings were right to be feared. Thank god this is just a game, Obi thought to himself.

"So, do we have a plan of attack or...?"

"Oh, right." Obi blinked, Nagais question pulling him from his thoughts. "We need to stay within sight of each other for starters. We'll start with the East side. I'll stick to the trees, you keep an eye on the ground. Let me know if you see anything suspicious."

"Okay, yeah. I can do that." Nagai nodded, biting his lip.

"Calm down, man." Obi laughed, clapping him on the back.

"No, I'm calm. I'm calm." Nagai smoothed out his dark hair.

"Okay, then." Obi pulled himself up into the nearest tree gracefully. "Let's do this."

Obi took off though the trees, Nagai hurried to keep him in his sight, all the while glancing around for any signs of life.

Meanwhile, Kohaku and Ryouta stood a safe distance away, watching the two other men in silence. The two linked gazes and Kohaku nodded, the two turning back and disappearing into the trees. They made there way undetected to the front wall, where Minako and Shou stood waiting by the main entry.

"There back?" Minako asked.

"Yes. Obi and Nagai are pushing South from the East." Kohaku nodded.

"This is so much fun." Minako giggled, practically jumping on the spot. "How much time until they find us?"

"Not long." Ryouta shrugged. "Obis fast, he'll catch up in no time."

"Then let's get into position." Minako grabbed Kohaku and and they rushed off in the trees.

"Let's do this." Ryouta stuck out his fist with a wolfish grin, staring at his younger brother until he relented and bumped his fist against his.

Shou pulled forth his hood, Ryouta following in suit. Then they too took off into the trees.

 _ **-The Little Princess-**_

Nagai looked around nervously. He could hear birds and the wind rustling gently though the trees, but nothing else. And knowing that there could be other people out there lurking about made the fact that he couldn't spot a single sign of them all the more disturbing. Deceit made him more uncomfortable then ever. Nagai almost fainted when Obi dropped down from the tree in front of him.

"See anything?"

"N-no!"

"Me neither." Obi crossed his arms against the back of his head. "They could be anywhere in here. They probably know exactly where we are and what were doing as well. Anyway, we'll cross over to the West section at the gate and work our way back towards the castle."

"Okay." Nagai nodded as Obi pulled himself back into the tree.

Nagai let Obi get several trees ahead before he took a step backwards and tired not to squeal when a hand wrapped around his mouth and thin arms wound around his waist. Obi slowly disappear from sight and the grip on him loosen and vanished.

"Gotcha." Minako beamed up at him.

"You two nearly scared me half too death." Nagai leaned his arms on his knees and gave a wilted sigh.

"Sorry, we couldn't help it." She patted his shoulder sympathetically and turned to Kohaku. "It won't take long for Obi to notice he's gone. Let's go."

Kohaku knelt down and Minako climbed onto his back.

"Come on, Nagai." Kohaku nodded down to the shorter man and they hurried off towards the castle, plan well into motion.

As they left the forest Shou came towards from the castle on horse back.

"Everything in place?" Minako asked him as he came into ear shot.

"Ryouta should be laying down the last touches now, princess." Shou nodded. "Then he's heading East."

"Prefect." Minako grinned as Kohaku lifted her to sit infront of his youngest brother. "I'll go get ready. You know what to do Haku. Have fun."

She sent him a devilish wink as she and Shou hurried off back towards the castle.

"I'm really not great at this whole cloak and dagger, deception business." Nagai sighed.

"Don't worry, your doing fine." Kohaku clapped him on the shoulder. "Where almost done. Next step is for you to come screaming to the seeker that I've been sighted."

"OK. Simple enough, I guess." Nagai nodded in defeat.

"Good man." Kohaku nodded, before dashing off North West.

"Here goes nothing." Nagai scratched at the back of his head before turning back towards the forest. "Obi! Obi I saw Kohaku! Obi!"

It was mere moments before Obi came swinging out from the trees, landing several feet infront of him.

"What happened to you?" Asked Obi. "You disappeared."

"It was Kohaku. He abducted me and then ran off!"

"Which way did he go?"

"That way." Nagai pointed North West.

"Thanks." Obi shot off on foot.

Before he could reach his destination he heard shouting from the East.

"Obi! Obi! We saw him! We saw Kohaku!"

"Say what?" Obi eyebrows furrowed together.

"Quick! Someone get him! It was Kohaku!" Now there was yelling from the South.

"Were being played by a princess." Obi summarised as he now stood with two of the pairs, gathered by the large open herb garden.

"Obi! Obi!" Came cries from East again.

"Played like a fiddle." A maid who arrived from the East panted.

"What do we do?" Another servant asked between gasps.

"Look over there!" Nagai suddenly bolted up right, pointing over at a quickly receding figure that disappeared behind a distant building.

"I got him!" Obi took chase as if on instinct.

Obi ran as fast as he could force his legs, but he never seem be any closer. He gritted his teeth as the figure jumped a low stone wall with ease, only gaining more momentum from the force.

"So fast..." Obis cat like eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Kohaku wasn't the one said to be the fastest, Obi thought, it was the middle brother, Ryouta. What kind of game of hide-and-seek is this?

As he leapt over the wall, Obi eye'd a nearby pillar. He twisted in mid air and planted two feet and his right hand against it and flipped though the air as he pushed off, aiming for the other mans feet.

It was as if the man knew what he was doing and threw himself to the side out of Obis grasp. The man let out a short laugh, already back on his feet and headed around the next corner.

Obi refused to give the man the satisfaction of his anger, or letting him know that the challenge was surprisingly enjoyable. He took off after him once again. Obi rounded the corner only seconds after whichever Iyka brother it happened to be leading him on a wild goose chase around the castle grounds.

As they twisted around the aide of the building, Obi found himself heading towards one of the large glass paneled green houses. Obi forced himself to move faster and the man disappeared though the open green house door.

Is he an idiot? Thought Obi in confusion. There's only one way out of that place.

He barreled his though the door and didn't have the time to stop himself from diving right into a white sheet stretched over the entry way.

"What the hell!" He thrashed around on instinct like a capture wild animal as the sheet was wrapped around him by strong arms.

"Surprise!"

Obi froze at the multiple voices surrounding him, colored in joy and amusement. A small hand pulled away the fabric cover his face and a triumphant face smile at him.

"Good game, but I still win." Minako giggled as she poked Obi in the cheek.

"Yeah. You nearly had me there." Ryouta pulled back his hood and laughed, releasing him and stepping away, most certain not looking like he'd just run a mile. "Your pretty fast."

"You can talk about fast." Obi frowned.

"You weren't the only one who was tricked." A guard scratched at the back of his head with a chuckle.

Obi looked over at the group of the same of thirteen members of castle staff who'd helped him search with the princess and her attendants.

"Yeah. It was all of us." Added a maid, brushing off her dress with her hands.

"Well, not all of us." Another guard shoved Nagai forward from the crowd. "Seems we have a traitor in our mist."

Obi looked at the blushing servant in surprise and it was only now when he noticed the decorations about the green house and the table of refreshments in the corner. Not to mention Shirayuki and Ryuu standing amongst the small crowd.

"Uh, what's happening?" Obi blinked twice. "I'm confused."

"I like you Obi." Minako placed her thin hands on her hips, that was covered by a decorative pink ruffled dress. "So I decided to have a little party with you as the guest of honor."

"And the game?" Obi looked at her in slight disbelief.

"Oh, that was just for fun." Minako titled her head to the side innocently. "And to mess with your head a little bit."

The pride on Minakos attendants faces was obvious.

"Well. You got me." Obi could do nothing but smile in defeat. "I bow to your superior skill in the art of hide-and-seek."

"This was nothing." Ryouta patted Minako on the head cheerfully. "You should see the games we play back home."

"Yes, well, some of those games wouldn't be all that appropriate here on the mainland." Kohaku reminded him, pulling back his hood, long plait falling down to his waist.

"Inlanders." Ryouta sighed good naturedly.

"How were you involved in this little scheme?" Obi unraveled himself from the white sheet and stood over Nagai.

"I- uh." The man looked up at him, not sure what to say.

"We needed an inside man." Minako skipped over and slung her arm giddily around Nagais shoulders.

"What she said." He shrugged hopelessly.

"Were you guys in on this too?" Obi turned his gaze over to Shirayuki and Ryuu, who had been standing in silence.

"Oh, no! Not us." Shirayuki insisted. "Ryouta and Shou came to us earlier this morning and ask us to come and supervise the party so none of the herbs and plants would be damaged during it."

"All the princesses idea of course." Kohaku added.

Obi looked down at her girl in question with a curious expression.

"Quite the force to be reckoned with aren't you?"

"Well, you had fun didn't you?" Her eyes shone hopefully.

"Yeah." Obi nodded with a small smile. "It was fun."

"Great!" Minako jumped up and wrapped her arms around his midsection. "That's what I wanted."

She then turned to the gathering with a flourish and noble bow, as if proving her royal roots.

"Now, please enjoy the refreshments provided for us by the amazing kitchen staff and music by our surprisingly talented brother in arms, Nagai!"

"Thanks." The servant gave her plain look, laughter and applause filling the air.

"I looked after it like you asked." Shou carried a finely polished silver flute over to Nagai.

"Thank you." The man smiled gratefully. "My grandfather would be rolling in his grave if anything happened it."

"Something happy, please." Minako requested sweetly.

Nagai nodded dutifully a raised the flute to his lips, play a cheerful upbeat tune.

"First dance is mine!" Ryouta smiled and scooped Minako up into his arms.

The princess laughed, curling her arms around her attendants neck, her feet hanging high off the ground. Ryouta spun her gently, a firm grasp on her waist.

"Careful, Ryou." Kohaku said as they twirled past him.

"You don't have to tell me that old man." Ryouta stuck out his tongue at his brother.

"I'm not that old!"

"Really cause I think I can see a wrinkle or two, grandpa."

The air was once again filled with laughter.

Ryouta put Minako softly back onto her feet to argue with his brother.

"Say that again, you little brat!"

"Grandpa."

Minako shook her head fondly and linked her arm with Shous.

"Let's go talk to Shirayuki and Ryuu."

Shou nodded and lead them around the dancing that had begun.

"Shirayuki!" Minako beemed at the red head.

"Hello, Mina." She received a smile in return.

"Are you not going to dance?"

"No, no. Its not my strong suit. I'm happy just watching."

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't be all that interested if big brother Zens not here, huh?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Shirayuki blushed brightly, but Minako had already moved on.

"Dance with me Ryuu?" Minako clasped the boys hands.

"Oh, I-uh."

"Nah, uh, princess." Obi swooped in, claiming her hand. "I am the guest of honor aren't I?"

Shou took a single step forward and Minako turned to him.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

"I'll be watching." The words were spoken to Minako but they knew who they were meant for.

"Shall we?" Minako curtsied gracefully.

"We shall." Obi said as he lead her out amongst the dancers. "Now don't expect anything fancy, princess."

"Don't worry." Minako gave him an impish grin. "I can make any look good."

Obi changed his grasp on her hand and twirled her several times on the spot.

"Good thing you already have something to work with." Obi smirked down at her and she laughed.

By now the two eldest Iyka brothers had noticed where there charge had disappeared too and stared at the royal messager with mildly irritated expressions on their faces.

"It'll be fine." Shou appeared beside them. "She'll get tired soon."

Shou had been right. After dancing with Obi, Minako approached a lone guard who gladly took her hand. While she looked as energetic as always, the three brothers could tell that she was loosing steam.

"The princess looks like she's having the time of her life." Obi sauntered over to them.

"For now." Ryouta shrugged.

The royal messager sent him a questioning glance.

"She's getting tired." Kohaku explained. "Her health is quite poor. Her stamina won't last for too much longer."

"Is she sick?" Obi irked a brow. "She looks fine to me."

"She was born weak. She'll likely be like this her whole life." Kohaku added.

"If she lives that long." Ryouta interjected.

"Ryouta!" Kohaku snapped viciously under this breath.

"Its true." Ryouta shot back. "And its not like its a secret."

"Still. There's no need to talk like that." Kohaku sighed, casting a glance over at a giggling Minako.

"She's feeling it." Shou pointed out.

"Yeah, I can see it." Kohaku nodded and walked off to collect her.

"She looks just as hyper as before." Obi said. "Maybe even more so."

"Exactly." Ryouta crossed his arms over his chest. "When she starts feeling fatigued she tries to play it off. She forces herself to be louder and more crazy then usual. Its easy to see when you've known her for years."

Across the green house they heard Minako protesting.

"But Haku I'm having too much fun!"

"Come on, Minako."

"Please? Five more minutes?"

It was now that her legs decided to give out. Kohaku had her in his arms but she could hit the floor.

"Damit. Stupid legs." Minako sighed and leaned into Kohakus chest.

"Let's go." Whispered into her hair as he lifted her in his arms.

His brothers followed him without a word.

"Is she alright?" Shirayuki was suddenly at Obis side.

"I think she just needs rest." Answered Obi, staring after the three attendants and the princess in the eldests arms.


End file.
